Shreiking Shack
by MyBurrow
Summary: "Do you want to move a bit closer?" She offered. Ron froze. Can a simple misunderstanding lead to more things? (AU - K )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. The characters and the setting and everything basically belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: This is a story of if something happened differently, hm, intriguing? Also, I just wanted to say to all of you that have reviewed on my other stories, it means the world to me and thank you so much for it! To those who read but didn't review, it** ** _still_** **means the world to me and thank you so much for reading my stories! Enjoy this one!**

Ron and Hermione were standing there saying nothing. If Ron was honest with himself, it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"It magnificent isn't it?" Hermione broke the silence. Ron mentally sighed, just those four words lifted what felt like 2 tons of tension from his body.

"Uh, yeah. It is." Ron replied, and with his peripheral vision, saw Hermione smile slightly and look at the ground. As if she was relieved too.

They stood there for a little longer, the tension returning slowly. Ron hated that tension. So right as he opened his mouth to speak, Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Do you want to move a bit closer?" She offered. Ron froze.

'W _hat?'_ He thought. _'Oh Merlin, she knows doesn't she? Harry is such a liar! He promised he wouldn't tell her!'_ He took a quick deep breath. _'Play it cool Ron.'_ He thought finally before acting.

He stepped closer to Hermione than he intended. They both blushed profusely.

"Why did you want me to move closer?" He asked her after a few long seconds of silence.

"I uh- I actually was asking if you wanted to move closer to the shrieking shack." Hermione said, her blush deepening.

"oh… OH… Oh Merlin I'm a git." He mumbled starting to step away from her. But something stopped him. He turned his neck to see Hermione had grabbed his wrist. He stared at their hands for a second, before looking up into her eyes. She smiled shyly. He smiled back just before they both turned back to look at the shack.

They stood there, rather close to the other one. Hermione had let go of Ron's wrist by this point but they were finally comfortable in their silence. Yet neither knew why it was suddenly so mellow between them.

Hermione leaned down slightly and rubbed her calf. Ron looked at her curiously, before it clicked. He looked at his muggle watch that Hermione had given him for Christmas last year. They had been standing there for an hour and a half just staring at the shack, her legs were getting sore from standing.

Ron took it upon himself to help her, he turned around to where a large rock was.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He said pointing his freshly drawn wand at the rock, swishing it and flicking it, just as she had taught him.

Just as expected, the rock started to float, Ron was shocked he got it his first try though. He pointed his wand slowly more toward the two of them. The rock hovered over, just behind them. Somehow, Hermione had noticed none of this happening.

Ron sat down on the rock, gently pulling Hermione down onto it too by her wrist. Once she realized what Ron had done, she smiled at him, and without hesitation, leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Ron's ears started to blend into his hair as his freckled seemed to melt into his skin due to the flush covering his skin. But he ignored it as best he could, swallowing his fears, he reached around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled her head closer into the crick of his neck.

Ron took this as a sign, reaching up to stroke her hair. He had always wanted to touch her hair.

"So soft…" Ron breathed. But then stopped breathing whenever he realized he had said it out loud.

She looked up at him. And Ron had never been so scared in his life, but for only one reason. He couldn't read her facial expression.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione! That was really creepy I know. I didn't mean to-" Ron rambled but cut himself off by something extremely shocking. Hermione started smiling.

"It's okay Ron, it was actually really sweet."

He smiled an unsure lopsided grin at her. After a while Ron noticed that they were still staring at each other. Not only that, but their faces have grown significantly closer since they first looked at each other.

' _Are we about to kiss?'_ Ron thought with absolute bliss. Just before a nasally, annoying voice cut in.

"Would you look at that Goyle? The weasel and the mudblood are going to kiss. How sweet."

Ron and Hermione whirled around to see the face of Draco Malfoy. Ron was instantly filled with rage. First of all, how could he just cut into a moment like that? Second of all, HOW could be say something so awful about Hermione like that?

Ron removed his arm from around her waist and out of her hair. Standing up and marching toward Malfoy with his wand drawn. That was, until Hermione grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He softened at her touch.

"He's not worth it Ron…" Hermione said with a sad smile. _'She's so brave, I wish I was like that…'_ He thought just before Draco walked up and jabbed a finger to Ron's chest.

"Listen to your girlfriend weasel." He said with an evil smirk. Ron wished at that moment that he could shove his wand down Malfoy's throat, but fortunately for Draco, Hermione had grabbed the hand that was gripping his wand. But as soon as Ron was about to punch Draco with his free hand, he was shoved down by literally nothing.

 **A/N: Sorry that this was a cliff hanger… kind of. But I'm releasing both chapters at the same time so it really isn't a big deal. But don't worry! More fluff (and maybe even a kiss c; ) will be in the next chapter! I just didn't want a really long story. (only 2 chapters). Hope you liked chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Ron's eyes widened at Draco's surprised face and (now) snow covered coat. _'What was that?'_ He barely managed to think before Crabbe was cradling his "parts" and falling over. Not long after that, Goyle had the same expression. _'WHAT IS HAPPENING!?'_ He thought again just as Malfoy stood up. Then blood spewed from his face as it distorted against something that wasn't there.

As Draco rolled around on the ground, holding his bleeding nose, Hermione started to giggle. He looked down at her as she released her hold on his wrist and put her hand over her mouth, still laughing. _'Why is she laughing? This is bloody scary!'_ He thought, looking at her confused. Then his hat strings started to bounce up and down.

Ron stiffened. Hermione just stated laughing harder, putting her hands on her knees as support. _'How can she laugh at a time like this? For all she knows I am about to be EATEN by whatever this thing was!'_

Just then, Harry lifted the cloak from his head and also began laughing. Ron sighed, softening.

"Harry." Ron said in an annoyed tone, just before joining in on their laughter, realizing the three Slytherins were long gone.

 **~*~That Night~*~**

Ron woke up to a loud jarring noise. He was scared at first before realizing it was only Harry's snoring.

' _Isn't there some sort of spell for that?'_ Ron thought, annoyed at being woken. _'I need a snack…'_ Ron thought finally, sneaking over to Harry's trunk for his invisibility cloak.

Ron tossed the cloak over himself and walked down the dorm stairs. He stopped at the portrait hole when he heard a familiar noise, was it… Scratching? He looked over to see Hermione hard at work on the common room couch. He smiled as he saw her biting her lip in concentration, he loved when she did that.

He looked down at his watch, noting that it was 2 am and somehow Hermione didn't look even slightly tired. He stalked over to her.

"HERMIONE!" He said louder than intended. She jumped up nearly 3 feet. Ron burst out into laughter while removing the cloak. She glared at him at first before her expression softened. She turned back to her work.

"Oh come on Hermione, it was just a joke. Here, let's go down to the kitchen. I'm hungry." Ron tried, using his lopsided grin at her. He knew she couldn't resist his lopsided grin.

She looked back up at him and smiled slightly as his plea for her to not be mad at him. Ron noticed this, he loved her smile. He wanted more of it. So he smiled and evil smile as she started to put her stuff on the table. As soon as she finished, Ron pounced on her, tickling at her sides. She squealed and fell down onto the couch, Ron migrated on top of her and continued to tickle her with a huge grin on his face.

"Ron- Ron stop! Ah- Ron!" She squealed smiling from ear to ear laughing. Ron finally stopped and looked at her smiling. She glared at him but he could tell she was fighting off a smile. He looked at her again in an 'are you _sure_ you're mad at me?' kind of look. At that she smiled at him.

He could get lost in that smile so easily it even surprised him. He didn't want to hide it from her anymore. He took a chance, he leaned in and kissed her. And she responded immediately. Ron was shocked at how amazing the kiss felt for two inexperienced teenagers. But he didn't think about it for too long because when Hermione moaned into his mouth he lost all feeling except for the one of Hermione.

Finally Ron broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She was smiling brightly. He loved that smile even more now. It's funny how his feelings changed for the better by so much in a matter of seconds. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers for a second or two before sitting up and reaching for her hand.

He lead her over to the table where he sat the invisibility cloak, tossed it over the two of them.

Ron smiled down at her from under the cloak. "How about that snack now?" He said. She chuckled and hugged him in response.

They left through the portrait hole, and the second it closed, Harry ran from his hiding place he had found on the boy's dormitory stairs and ran back up them.

"SEAMUS" He called running up the stairs.

 **A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! I know I haven't wrote in a while, sorry. But I still love your beautiful faces and hope you have an amazing day!**


End file.
